The Rise Of Scourge
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: Tiny, a small housecat, is constantly bullied by his brother and sister about his size. Discouraged and unwanted, he runs away and finds himself in the big city, where he must learn to survive alone. With dangers shadowing every corner, how will Tiny adjust to the life of a stray?


**Okay. So, I was thinking, 'Hey, making the rise of scourge into a full story would be interesting!' So here it is! I own absolutely nothing, everything goes to Erin Hunter. I'm only using her ideas X3 So, enjoy! And tell me what you think, maybe :3**

The rising sun cast light over a clearing between four giant oaks. The stars were disappearing slowly, one by one. A wind rose up, shaking the leaves of the great trees.

In the clearing, rows of cats sat, waiting. Two cats stood before them beside a giant rock; one a large black and with tom, and the other a small black tom with a white paw. Both wore studded collars.

The small black cat looked up as another group of cats entered the clearing, led by an orange tom.

"Greetings." He meowed, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can right against Bloodclan?"

"We don't have to fight." The orange tom disagreed. "We will let you go back to Twoleg-place in peace, Scourge."

Scourge laughed coldly. "Go back?" He snorted in disbelief. "Do you really think we're such cowards, Firestar? No, this is our home now." Firestar looked past Scourge for a moment, examining his cats. Suddenly his eyes turned determined and his gaze shifted back to Scourge.

"The forest is ours." He said. "We rule here by the will of Starclan."

"Starclan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fools, Starclan won't help you now." He sprang to his paws and unsheathed his claws, his pelt bristling. "Attack!" He snarled, and his cats surged forward.

"Lionclan, attack!" Firestar howled. Suddenly the clearing burst into snarls as the cats jumped into battle.

Firestar lunged towards Scourge, but he dodged nimbly to one side. As one of his cats attacked the Thunderclan leader, Scourge leaped into battle, disappearing from Firestar sight.

The battle was a blur. Slash here, jab there. Kill, kill, kill. That's all that mattered. Revenge. Scourge didn't pay much attention to who he was fighting, just when they stopped. Then he'd fight the next cat he could find.

Eventually he found himself fighting a brown tom. It wasn't really a fight, since Scourge was the only one wounding. He had cornered the tom against the giant rock that jutted out of the ground. He had almost killed his opponent when a yowl of defiance caused him to swing around. He saw Firestar leaping towards him, the glow of battle in his eyes.

Scourge bared his teeth in a snarl. "Firestar!" Then he sprang, causing the orange leader to roll with the impact. He was suddenly on top of the smaller cat, pinning him down with a paw to his neck. He ducked his head to bite down, but Scourge was faster. He wiggled away and swung his paw out, claws extended, and felt his claws ripping through flesh.

Pain flashed in Firestar's eyes before he leaped forward again, sending Scourge flying back against the rock. Briefly, he was stunned, and Firestar managed to bite down on his foreleg. Scourge lashed out, forcing Firestar to lose his grip on the black tom.

Scourge reared up, his paw raised for a death blow. Firestar was not fast enough. Satisfied with his kill, he watched the orange tom sink to the ground, where he remained motionless. Scourge turned away, only to be attacked by a fluffy white tom. He swung his paw, hitting him over the head, then the black tom lunged forward, ripping a wound through the white warriors pelt. But the tom latched onto Scourge leg, refusing to let go, even as he spat and clawed at his pelt, the blood flowing freely.

"Scourge, turn and face me!" A hauntingly familiar voice yowled, causing Scourge to whip around, releasing the white cat in shock. There, standing before him, was Firestar, whom he had murdered a few moments ago. But he seemed very much alive.

"How...I killed you!"

"You did!" The ginger tom spat. "But I am a leader with nine lives who fights alongside Starclan. Can you say as much?"

For the first time, Scourge felt uncertain. He would have to kill this cat eight more times. How many others had multiple lives, too? This was going to be a problem. But he quickly dismissed it. They would win. They were stronger than a bunch of forest weaklings. Aiming a final blow at the white warrior, he tossed him up against the giant rock.

Firestar launched himself at Scourge, raking his claws along his side. Scourge threw a blow to his head at him, which he dodged. Fast as lightning, he flung himself between his enemy's outstretched paws and aimed for his belly, planning to use the same move that killed Tigerstar.

Firestar drew back just in time, and the roles switched. He was now defending himself from Scourge's attacks, trying land a blow of his own. He managed to grip Scourge's tail and the two cats rolled over and over on the grass, a shrieking whirl of tooth and claw.

When they broke apart, Firestar crouched down in front of Scourge, giving in. Letting out a yowled of triumph, Scourge leaped at him. At the same moment, Firestar hurled upward, crashing into his belly and thrusting him backwards onto the ground. His claws slashed through Scourge's pelt and he bit down on his throat. Scourge flailed his paws viciously at his shoulders, but the tom would not let go. He realized his blows were getting weaker as his strength was drained.

Shaking his head, Firestar let go of Scourge and drew back, about to deal the death blow. Scourge glared at him, hatred burning through his body, which jerked convulsively. He tried to snarl but the only sound that came out was blood bubbling in his torn throat. Scourge could see his life flashing before him. It was so unfair! As his world faded into darkness, the last thing he though was 'Why me?..."


End file.
